Missing The Old You
by Sugarqueen00
Summary: After Peeta has been brainwashed by the capital Katniss tries to get him back to his old self. Will she succeed or will Peeta hate her forever. Not good at summaries. Katniss\Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so excuse my horrible grammer and spelling. On with the story!**

Katniss POV

One month and still nothing. One month since Peeta was rescued from the Capital. One month since he was brainwashed. One month and still no difference from when we started. I was on my way to his room, from what i could tell the screaming had stopped. I walked into the room and found him peacefully sleeping, an IV beside his bed. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and held his hand.

Peeta POV

I was almost asleep could'nt they just leave me alone. I felt a soft hand grab mine. Katniss! I grabbed her wrist tightly.  
"Why? You burned down District twelve and you killed my family! It's your fault! why did you do it?"  
"I-i-i" was all she could get out. She was afraid. Good after killing all those inoscent people she should be. She tried to pull away but I only tightened my grip on her. Ineeded to know why she did it. It was her home to. How could she destroy it? She interupted my thoughts with her screaming.  
"Gale!Gale!" "Your boyfriend isi'nt going to help you" I told her tightening my grip on her. "Peeta your hurting me!" "PEETA!"

_ The men from the Capital had been chasing them for the last couple miles. Thankfully we were entering the borders of District 13. I heared a gunshot ring though the air. "PEETA!" I turned around just in time to see Katniss fall to the floor. "Katniss!" Everything was a blur from there running to her, finding her crumpled on the ground, blood soaking through her clothes, carrying her inside District 13, while their mdefences held the capitals men back, taking her to the hospital and being pushed outside the room. He had waited outside the room all night listening. He thinks her heart stops twice. When he is finally let inside the room he walks over to her bed and gently grabs her hand and laying his head down. He woke to his name being called "Peeta Peeta Peet-" "Yeah? What's wrong?" "Ummm Your kind of laying on me" she said with a grin "Oh sorry" he said smiling back. Then they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing with each other._

"PEETA!" she screeched tears running down her cheeks. He looked down at his hand, he had twisted her wrist so far he was sure it was broken. He let go of her wrist "Katniss I-i-i" "Gale!Gale!Gale!" she screamed running out of the room. "Katniss I'm sorry. Katniss..." he said as he sadly turned his head to where she had been sitting. She had forgotten all of her stuff in her hurry. He could just make out her knife sticking out of her backpacks pocket. 'Why did'nt she stop me...why did I do it in the first place' I thought my head clearing 'she had'nt done anything, the capital would have burned his home to the ground anyway, she was only trying to help him and what did he do yell in her face and break her wrist. He would'nt be surprised if she did'nt come back.

Katniss POV

"Gale!Gale!Gale!" I said wiping my tears. I walked around the corner and ran strait into him. "Hey Katniss... What did he do to you?" he said his voice rising in anger. He looked down at my wrist and scowled bringing me close. "Come on let's get you fixed up" Half an hour later I walked out of the hospital a cast covering my wrist and most of my arm. I walked inside my room after walking through the endless hallways. I layed down on my bed thinking about how I was going to visit Peeta tomorrow, I visited him everyday I could, usually when he was asleep, but this time was different he was still the same I could see that now,but if I could have the doctors sudate him maybe I could help him remember. 'Stop it Katniss the Peeta you knew is gone'part of me told myself another part told me he could be saved I just needed to keep on trying. My thoughts were interupted by knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

"Hey Katniss"

"Hi Prim. WHat do you need?"

"Nothing I just wanteds to see how you were doing with the broken wrist and all"

"I'm fine thank you, but I can't go hunting anytime soon"

"Oh ok"

"How's Peeta?" she asked in a small voice

I sighed "Same he still hasn't changed one bit"

"He just needs more time, after what the capital did to him I'm not really surprised, you can always try again tomorrow"

"Yeah, thanks Prim' I said kissing her forehead

" I better get going Mom is probably worried 'night Katniss"

" 'night little duck" I said wathcing her leave my room

I layed down on my bed letting my thoughts wander to Peeta. He really hasen't changed since he came back. I thought about earlier today when he broke my wrist. _ He gripped my wrist hard, to hard. As I felt my wrist breaking tears started streaming down my face __"PEETA!" I screamed_ I saw him as he zoned out then his face contorted in confusion, a moment later he let go of my wrist. I grabbed my wrist knowing it was broken, and ran out of the room tears still streaming down my face "Gale!Gale!Gale!" I screamed. I could faintly hear Peeta screaming something. At that moment I didn't care.

Now I did what could he have said? An apology? No, he hasen't changed since he got back why now? Forget it I snapped at myself. I need some sleep. When I finally fell asleep. I woke up several times. I had nightmares the same ones I had when Peeta was in the Capital. Him being tortured. Beaten, hacked at, electrocuted, cut, drowned. Every form of torture ever thought of. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I stayed up the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Completely forgot to write the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer(duh!) I obviously don't own the hunger games the praise goes to suzanne collins on an amazing book trilogy! On with the story!**

* * *

Katniss POV

_"Katniss?"_ _I looked into those amazing blue eyes which were filled with concern as they reflected the soft orange glow of the sunset.  
"Katniss?" "Katniss?"  
_"Yeah Haymitch?" I said as I snapped out of my daydream.  
"We sudated Peeta so you can talk to him without restraints"  
"Thanks Haymitch"  
"No problem _sweetheart_" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Someone should really get him a drink" I whispered to the gaurd outside of Peeta's room. He replied with a small grin on his face.

I walked into Peeta's room. He was sitting on the bed mumbling something to himself I turned around and saw there were gaurds standing by the door. I walked over to Peeta and put my good hand on his chin forcing him to look up at me "Hi Peeta" I said softly "Hey Katniss" he said a little out of it. "How are you felling? "Good I'm kind of dizzy though"he mumbled "That's okay, its just the medicine" I said slowly brushing the hair out of his face. He pulled away trying to get a good look at me. Faster then I could see he grabbed my broken wrist making me yelp. The guardes moved to grab him but I waved them off "Who did this?" He asked me his voice rising in anger. "Nobody" "Come on Katniss your a horrible liar" "Nobody it was just a training accident" "Katniss... You can tell me" "No I can't" "Katniss" "You" I said as softly as I possibly could but he still heard it. His hand released mine and he curled up on his bed and started mumbling again "_Sorry... I'm so... I didn't mean to..." _Then he stopped and looked at me "Your lying! You always lie!" He yelled trying to grab me but was still medicated and he fell on the floor. He moved forward trying to grab me but before he could the gaurd behind me pulled me back and the other one was restraining Peeta "Peeta I'm telling the truth you did do it you just didn't mean to..." "Your lying! I didn't do it, don't believe her!" he yelled at the gaurds. When they didn't listen Peeta pushed the gaurd holding him away and made a grab for me but the gaurd holding me had the good sense to pull me out of there before Peeta or I did something stupid.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Haymitch after I was out of Peeta's room  
"He just needs time to work things out in his head"  
"B-but he was so calm and then h-he..."  
"Don't worry about it he just needs you to give him a little more time"

Yeah that was it time

**So... This is the second chapter kind of short but my messed up school is starting soon so yeah.**

**See that little button over there, no not that one, yeah that one! Please Review! ^O^**


End file.
